Not Quite Romeo and Juliet
by galleons
Summary: When the Wizarding War ends, Professor Snape hopes that all contact with Professor Vector does not.
1. The First Night

**Not Quite Romeo and Juliet**

_This is going to be short…really…just a few entries…_

_I do not own or seek to profit from the Harry Potter books or characters…this is purely for dizzying, whimsical fun! I invested all my money in the mass production of cheese cauldrons…and I think we know what happened there!_

**The First Night: When a Former Death Eater Comes a Courting…**

The war was over. And for that Professor Snape was as happy as a man like Professor Snape could ever be. He and Dumbledore had succeeded where many others had failed. He had assisted and protected Potter, he had made up his life debt to Potter's father, and he believed that Lily was grateful and smiling somewhere at what he had done for her to help her son.

Perhaps he had redeemed himself in her eyes even a little…the thought helped him at times.

He had been wholly vindicated. Completely cleared in any wrongdoing due to Dumbledore's agreement with him, not viewed as a Death Eater anymore, and genuinely received greetings and thanks from grateful wizarding folk that he had never believed possible, annoying and nausea inducing though it was.

He was a private man and he would never grow accustomed to it.

So he pretty much had everything he had ever wanted or that which eased the burdens of his former existence.

He had his Potions chair back, was now Deputy Headmaster assisting McGonagall, could go anywhere he wanted to freely, but though he had much to be thankful for in this life beyond his wildest dreams: the Dark Lord gone, his freedom, he was still miserable.

He wanted Vector _back._

_Vector_…his mentoring subject, his sidekick, his ickle bickle potions sweetie as Peeves used to tease the both of them….he missed her.

She had gone away, home to Wales after the war. Their world turned upside down.

She had thanked him and congratulated him afterwards when they actually had a moment to speak because so much was taking up his attention and so many people too. They had to restructure the Castle, make plans to resume lessons in the Fall, rebuild, assist the Ministry, were bombarded with requests for information, testified at the Wizengamot, rounded up those that had managed to escape, lauded for being members of the Order, and after life on the run, Snape had had to get his personal affairs back in order.

And with all that…truly, decide what his feelings for Vector were, and try to deal with the guilt that gnawed at him, that even thought he had more than proved his worth, there was someone more deserving of her than him.

So while pondering this confusing and mixed onslaught of emotions, he did the only sensible thing a man like him could do at the time. The only thing he knew how.

He ignored her and continued to be nasty to her.

_Why spoil the usual routine they had going to brave the unknown and possibly be rejected by her?_

And things had been going very well…blood lollipop deliveries and all, until she had the utter nerve…to up and leave him and take an undetermined leave of absence from Hogwarts.

_The gall…._

Did she have any idea of how much he thought of her? How much she meant to him? How he had come to view her as the one person he cared for most in their tumultuous world?

No, regrettably not, because though he had thought it through, he now believed that even he had never realized the feelings he had for her until she was no more of a memory, well, not really…he did have that staff picture of her in his robes pocket that he looked at, er, not so frequently that he had blasted out of a copy of the Hogwarts yearbook in the newly reconstructed Hogwarts Library, without Irma Pince being any the wiser.

Right.

Well, anyway…how could he help it? That magicked image smiling back at him, the long dark hair, the deep blue eyes, the sweet face…

It had not proved difficult to find out Vector's whereabouts. A little light persuasion from her hapless best friend, Sinistra, did the trick.

Of course, a very safe harmless hex and a drop of veritaserum certainly aided his cause.

But no one need have knowledge of that. He had done many things in his lifetime that had to be done not by preference exactly.

He was most put out and it stung when it was revealed in Sinistra's veritaserum-induced haze that she was ordered by Vector not to tell him where she was.

_No matter… _and easy obstacle to overcome after all he'd been through.

She was in Wales at her family home.

He had his owl, Charon, accompany him and he flew there.

He could not apparate. He had never seen her home before, so he could not picture it.

True, he had gotten a few bewildered stares from his kind that recognized the dark smoke as being the method of transportation known to Death Eaters.

He would apologize to them after he got Vector back.

Failure to do so was not something he could think about.

It hurt him deeply.

The house was beautiful, he noted as he and his owl prepared to descend. She lived with her parents who he had found out were quite well off yet the home was cozy, warm, and not pretentious at all.

His black boots left a slight imprint in the gravel drive as he cast a disillusionment charm. No need to alert her or the muggle authorities until he successfully identified the window to her bedroom that Sinistra had er, _told him about._

_It was after midnight…highly doubtful her family would be up and about, or that Vector would be dallying in her living room_.

The footsteps stopped, the owl rolled his eyes, and he proceeded with his plans.

The grounds were quiet. Nobody, not even their neighbors saw the dark-cloaked figure with his robes billowing out in the night air.

He picked up a single stone from the gravel drive that circled the left wing of the home, and knew that occasionally she was correct when she asserted he was a bloody moron.

By the time his own owl looked at him as if he were mad, the stone had hit the window, and he recollected that he was not a sixteen year old, but a fully grown wizard and that magic would have sufficed.

He cared for her so much…all rationality had certainly also gone out the window a very long time ago for him.

_Just as well…_he picked up another rather smooth stone and launched it at her window pane with precision a second time, after he had removed his wand from the pocket in his inner robe.

His owl's beak was now noticeable dropped. His owl gave him a here-master-let-me-give-it-a-go look and flew to her window on the third floor.

Snape also noted that her window had a balcony if all did not go according to plan. He could always fly up there himself, unless she unleased Venemous Tentacula in pots on the loggia. Always was a good friend and co-worker to Sprout, and Vector had threatened the possibility after a blood lollipop delivery once.

He smiled and thought of his desire for her…_he wouldn't put it past her…_

Charon eyed his master and allowed him to read his thoughts. _It would be his owl pleasure to cause her distress…er, assist him._

Charon's beak kept tapping at the window.

He noted with delight and warm pleasure within that a light had gone on within one of the rooms.

And then he heard her scream which was drowned out due to his fixation on her lovely face…and the fact that her nightgown had an awfully low neckline.

He thought he would burst at the sight of her…and then he forgot what his excuse would be, until with a smirk he remembered.


	2. I Love You I Love You Not

**Not Quite Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 2: I love You…I Love You Not…**

"SNAPE…WHAT THE HELL _ARE _YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE?" a rattled yet incensed Professor Vector yelled. She regretted it instantly because her nosy neighbor was at her window apparently wondering the same thing.

Professor Snape stood rigidly, the ends of his black robes swaying in the breeze, starting up at her patiently.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing here? My parents are going to call the muggle authorities no doubt."

"And" he replied silkily and in a most uncaring fashion.

"Stop being smug…and my neighbor can be a sweet lady when she wants to, but she is a busybody."

Snape turned slowly and sneered at the lady staring at him from her parted kitchen window curtains that faced Septima's house.

"Whatever, Vector, really she can't be as deleterious as Umbridge, I am quite sure." Snape's tone was firm and austere for one trying to somehow appeal to a woman.

"Well, why are you here then? The truth…"

"Order business…" he dead-panned.

"Snape, the war is over…why would there be Order business?" Professor Vector interjected in exasperation.

"Perhaps…unfinished business…with me…"he replied coolly.

"Oh, no, I am quite finished with you." Her chuckle was a bit nervous.

He was silent.

"I wish to see you," he stated very plainly.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

"I need to speak with you, Vector."

"Well, then, it can wait until never…" She gave him an acid smile.

"No it can't." And now his stare as he said this was unnerving to her.

"Well, at least the morning then." And she feared that this had not come off as a "never."

"I flew from Scotland to be here Vector." She did not like the air of resolve around him. Which was apparent even though it was difficult to make him out entirely because it was pitch black out and he had on the same damned robes all of the time; black, bleak, and intimidating to most…but not to her.

_Really, it had never stopped me once from calling him a sonofabitch or a bastard or both when it was warranted._

Her voice carried down from the balcony of her bedroom. And Snape was most put out when she gave him what he perceived to be what she referred to as her I-don't-give-a- niffler's-hairy-ass look.

"Severus…I shouldn't have said that. I mean…that I am _not _meeting with you. Er, _ever._ You sure as Merlin are _not_ coming up, and I can tell you right now that I have no plans to come down."

"Nor do I desire to…believe me…"The double entendre was thick. "I am only here on Hogwarts Business. Minerva McGonagall wishes me to convey a message," he said smoothly.

"Well, why did she not send me an owl?"

"Her owl is…sick…last I heard." He looked her squarely in the eyes.

"You are full of it. Do you know how many masterless owls work in the Owlery? I'm not that thick."

"They were all indisposed," he said softly.

"All of them?" she snapped in retort.

He looked her in the eye again. "Yes, I believe so."

_He was so composed…_

"What do you really want?" She'd drop the pretenses.

He had his chance…it passed…he said nothing.

Charon, his owl was feathered, yet he shivered in the unusually cold night air for the Spring. He rolled his eyes. _They were both dolts…her and his master. They deserved_ each _other. _This was reckless, but his master seemed determined. Surely, he was curious to see where the cattle or the mad cow Vector grazed, he was quite sure.

Charon only thanked Merlin that the idiot Sinistra wasn't here.

Then he saw his master give the cow a heady look. _Was she mad? No she was stupid. Did she not realize that this took all of his strength to do this… to put himself in this position?_

He saw his master look at her longingly again but try to disguise it.

Charon shivered and debated whether or not frost was forming on his beak. He rolled his eyes and when he looked at his pathetic master he almost threw up in his beak.

Professor Vector couldn't believe they were both here. _Snape and his owl…_ She felt unnerved that he and especially his horribly foul and vindictive owl knew where she lived.

She prayed her parents did not emerge for they showed no signs of departing willingly. Her parents would surely ask questions that she was not prepared to answer. Actually, she was hoping her nosy neighbor got tired soon and retired from her kitchen window as well.

He wanted something…that was for sure. And now that the war was over, she wanted nothing to do with him. He had been relentlessly mean and nasty to her. Oh, perhaps, there were times when he showed another side, but very rarely, and certainly not so much towards her. She needed time; so much had happened to them. She would return to Hogwarts, but not now…not yet…it was too soon. She needed this summer….to forget…or at least try to feel better. Or was she just chasing a memory of a place that would never exactly be what it had been before the war? Anyway, time and rest and some sort of healing did not involve him and his damned nonsense.

So why was he here…with apparently no intentions of leaving until she spoke to him?

Well, she was speaking to him. Why did he insist on closer contact?

She looked down at him. Both of them were now silent, impassive, studying the other, except she could have sworn that his right foul owl had rolled his eyes at her.

She had gotten nothing really out of their exchange…but what was sticking out for her now as she replayed the very short exchange was the part when he said…_I wish to see_ _you_…so disconnected from his assertion about McGonagll which they both knew was bullshit. Especially because his expression looked….what was it? Er, sad perhaps….er, even, dare she think it….a little pleased to see her?

Snape…they could never be friends now…and really, what the hell did she really know about him?

True, in a way she was not surprised. When you are a lonely asshole who had spent your whole life disorienting and cutting yourself off from others…what did he expect? She had been the few people he had some sort of contact with at Hogwarts on a daily basis.

What did you do when you saved the world and had nobody to share it with?

She felt for him for a second but then it passed. What did she really know of him?

_Well, let's take his lack of any lasting relationships ever!_ She knew nothing about family and even less about a significant other. _But there had been those two times…_

_Rumination 1…_

When people know very little about you they tend to make it up sometimes…but I was never sure this was the case with Rosmerta.

She had nothing to gain from this. It was merely an honest observation from a woman who observed a lot in her line of work.

But then again, who was I to talk?

At the time, I hadn't had a real date in the three years since I had first started working at Hogwarts. Who had the time…with work…living there…with a lunatic Potions Master that had mentored me my first year and made it difficult to rid myself of his presence since. Who, come to think of it, more often than not made some kind of appearance even when I was in Hogsmeade or doing other things in my off duty time as well.

And then…actually there was that time…I went to The Broomsticks and he had a drink and left…and that other time….and that time in the other pub…

And once I went out with Aurora and came back from the back where the restrooms were and tripped over something and when I looked down I saw a very large and shiny black boot that waited silently in a corner that I had not seen when emerging from the ladies' room. And I caught myself just in time and looked up to see the strong profile…the black hair…and the nasty smirk that seemed just a bit too amused for my liking.

"Vector…well, well,…what a surprise."

"What the…the bloody hell…are you trailing me or something?"

And then he blinked and the smirk was even more lop-sided and he had swept off but not before giving me another smirk before he went to a corner of the pub to talk to McGonagall. Most likely to rib her again about the defeat to Slytherin in the last match.

I stopped calculating mentally how many times I had bumped into him outside of Hogwarts because it was alarming now that I thought of it.

But then there was that exchange with Rosmerta. I remember thinking how the only dates I had been on didn't count. Two were disasters and beyond my control with Lockhart…and the other was when an old boyfriend appeared…and it was a complete disaster just like the nonsense with Lockhart.

I had thought of Snape and what it must be like for him. Doomed to be alone for eternity…much like I appeared to be lately, well, he doomed himself, but there was something else to it. He rarely talked about himself. Even when he was my mentor…information came out in roundabout snippets…and sometimes even from others.

Rosmerta knew everything about everyone in the wizarding world, and granted, sometimes Rosmerta and gossips at the pub were not always 100% reliable. On the subject of Snape and a romantic partner:

"It's probably been a while…I'm sure he's seen women, but no one that I know of."

She leaned closer to me.

"Believe it or not, he has come here before late at night by himself over the years and some, er, brave ladies have tried to talk to him, really, when he was younger. But he's…so upfront..,and honest. He tells them he is not interested in pursuing anything further than a drink and some really short conversation, if they are the sort that, er, press the issue. Sort of friendly but with limits. And then it hits them…they give up.

And I gave up a long time ago….I mean once…I even contemplated spitting in his pumpkin juice. That is how much he irritated me.

There was no dealing with him. No standing him.

And if he kept standing in my garden…oh, Merlin…


	3. For What Seemed Like An Eternity

**Not Quite Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 3: For what seemed like an eternity…**

_From one of my favorite scenes in book 4, nearly five seconds of hilarity because the expressions were priceless. So I just had to role with it…oh, dear, Merlin this is nuts…_

_**Professor Vector is still on the balcony of the loggia near her room at her parents' home in Wales….30 minutes and counting…**_

She guessed she should have seen the multitude of signs years ago, as she stared at the wreckless fool standing in her garden, who not having noticed he had trampled her hydrangeas, had also seemingly allowed his owl to leave droppings on her favorite batch, her mother's purple-blue ones, Not like Charon would refrain if commanded to do so. He had left his, er, owl droppings in her office before and simply told his master he couldn't hold it. Odd, when it lasted a whole week…

She remembered the first event of the Triwizard Tournament…

Potter and the other competitors would have a very difficult time with their dragons. But so would the spectators. I sat with Snape to my left and McGonagall to his left. Filius was on my right and on the left was Sprout. Madame Hooch was making all of us more nervous because she sat in front of us with her broomstick next to her. She had been gripping the stick so hard we were amazed that it hadn't split yet. She said it was a precautionary measure. If the dragons moved any closer, or their fire first, even too close to her liking, she had vowed to everyone in her section that she was out of there. She was going to literally fly right out of her seat.

Speaking of rising from seats; we all had, whether to dodge some heat or move into the stance to rise if flames darted too close, or a tail, or if a dragon was facing in our direction. We knew very little about the last two events. One involved water and the other a hedge, but all agreed they seemed much more safe for the audience.

It was an official formal event too, so we were dressed in our professional best, most likely due to our guests since Hogwarts was hosting the event this time around. It would have been a hell of a lot easier to run, duck, dodge or what have you, if I could have worn more comfortable clothing.

I wore black heeled boots with very constricting black stockings that I hadn't really noticed until after the 20th time most of the crowd were hovering over their seats, half sitting, half standing, when Krum's dragon got too close.

My suit/dress was no help either. It was my favorite, but surely not right for this occasion. It had a very long skirt of large black and gray stripes. The long sleeved jacket matched with a high black velvet collar and cuffs. Underneath was a lace top with a cravat and a black ribbon bow. The only disaster I couldn't have foresaw was the gold, mother-of-pearl and diamond cameo that held the bow in place. It had the head of Medusa on it.

Snape had commented earlier that he wasn't aware that ladies wore cameos in self-portrait. I threatened to hex him into the dragon pit. He smirked and turned to watch the event, as carefully as he had the entire time he had been there. He hadn't said much besides insulting me, but I watched his eyes. He was taking everything in with caution. They darted around taking all of his surroundings in, I noted. Not that it was cause for security, he'd let me roast given half the chance.

My long black hair was parted to one side and I kept it long and wavy with some loose banana curls that an excited Aurora Sinistra had decided to charm on my head. They did look nice, but with the heat emanating into the stands due to the dragons, I really should have put it up or back. Perched fashionably to the side on top of my head was a hat…another mistake. It was blocking my vision slightly. It was a small and more subtle version of a black top hat like an equestrienne would wear and it had a matching veil that crept down and peeped over my eyes and halfway down my nose. Perched atop was a diamond hat pin with a spray of black and gray feathers. It had been a good idea on parchment, Dumbledore felt we should dress nicely too represent the school, and Aurora and the women in the faculty had raved. Well, Aurora felt we should dress up, Gilderoy Lockhart was in the audience. Not that I gave a niffler's arse, but Aurora soon realized that he was out for the day with a nurse from St. Mungo's. Apparently he was doing better but he was still not himself after he left Hogwarts two years ago. Aurora sat next to him and thought of the man he had been.

I started to catch on after McGonagall told me, "Oh, so pretty, my dear."

"Thank you," I blushed profusely.

Snape looked over at me perplexed.

"What are you thanking her for, ah, I see, I thought she meant the dragon," he offered lazily.

Snape, I am sure, relished having every excusable moment not to turn around as he watched the event. He was livid. Behind him were four people he detested, but sill most likely less than Potter. Gilderoy was seated behind Snape with his nurse, as were the Weasley twins, and my best friend who had ignored me and decided to sit next to Lockhart in dumbstruck silence and admiration, still thinking he would get better and rally.

Snape had only acknowledged Aurora earlier to look at her, look at Lockhart, look back at Aurora again and roll his eyes.

Gilderoy though, kept tapping his shoulder asking him if he knew him, he kept tapping me on the shoulder complimenting me on my beauty, and the third and worst of all…he of all things believed Snape to be someone he defeated in a dueling match for sport.

Snape, much like the Order of Merlin, never got over Lockhart telling anyone who would listen two years ago that he was Snape's superior in the dueling club; it had to be worse that his memory jumbled the facts that he had defeated him somehow. From what I remember Snape had handed his arse to him. Aurora had yelled out and thought Lockhart was dead. Snape's lip had curved up in unbridled pleasure.

After a while I was more annoyed that every time this fool tugged on my sleeve from behind I was going to miss something a dragon did. Though if it got too close, I knew I was going up in flames, boots to hat. Snape was irritated too but it was more the dueling club…but then.

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. I can't even bear to watch the event. I have never seen anyone comparable to what people have said regarding, well, me….whoever I may be…may I see you later…"

And then there was Karkaroff who never talked to anyone but Maxime, and Snape who didn't want to bother with him. He looked me over from where he sat several rows back. "Madame, you are more beautiful than the famed Mrs. Zabini…everyone in Europe knows who she is. The most beautiful witch in our world, well, she was…." Snape turned around slowly and gave him the death glare; a new one. It dared him to speak further. He didn't. Karkaroff just gave him a brown-toothed sneer and he sat back to watch. And then he, er, spoke again.

"Madame…" he called from his seat. "Professor Snape has no interest in women. I knew him when he was younger…a confirmed bachelor, perhaps I will speak to you at the Yule Ball?"

Snape looked ahead and said nothing but I saw his wand hand twitch as well as that blood vessel near his temple.

This is why as long as I was employed in Hogwarts I would be single. I was his house elf/former mentoring subject. Not that in Merlin's name I wanted anything to do with Karkaroff but still…

Lockhart, no option there either, was still goggling me. His nurse spoke up.

"Mr. Lockhart, that is so sweet. But we will be returning to St. Mungo's, however, your new friend could always visit you."

Snape mumbled something nastily that I would rather not repeat. But I did hear _squib_ and _fraud,_ I believe. I also didn't like the hand that now rested over his black travelling cloak. I knew the damned pocket where he kept his wand. His eyes had narrowed and his face looked murderous after the "I think I defeated you in a duel once," comment. For some reason his face hadn't moved back into the usual smirk since then.

But after awhile all conversation ceased. Fleur was having a very difficult time with her dragon as would Cedric. McGonagall took a deep breath and whispered in my ear. "My dear, this isn't even the worst of it. They say in the lot, Potter pulled the worst one of all and he is going last."

I gripped the handle of the bar in front of me. This wasn't even finished yet and Potter was next. And then it picked up again. Cedric went for the egg and missed. The dragon turned his neck and unleashed a stream of flames. A deluge of dark smoke came our way. I froze in shock and then was jerked back by a force. Everybody was coughing and it was hard to see until the smoke cleared. Flitwick took out his wand as Sprout clapped a hand on his back and hit him few times. He charmed the smoke in our direction away. I looked at my arm and noticed that Snape was gripping it. It was him who had pulled me back.

I slowly looked down at his hand on my arm, with the most shocked look on my face. He met my eyes and then turned his face back to the event. He removed his hand swiftly.

"Do you think you are going to get out of our work Sunday? You still have that calming draft that has to be brewed. 5 cauldrons full I should think."

I glared at him and made a face and turned back to the event.

Cedric kept moving around, casting spells, trying to distract the dragon. It only got angrier and more frustrated.

"Looks like it has really constipation or something…or a stick up his arse…"Snape and I turned to look at the Weasley twins staring at Snape, and, er, not the dragon.

"Enjoying yourselves, boys?" He didn't wait for an answer. The smile was dripping with venom, they should have been afraid. I sure as hell knew what was coming. "As am I, now that I have taken 10 points from your house for utilizing foul language, and an additional point for disrupting my viewing of the event." He gave them a tight half-smile.

"But professor it was Fred, I didn't say it," said George, trying to salvage some points. They had lost too many last week and I had heard it wasn't a nice atmosphere in their common room lately.

"Ah, I believe I am still being distracted. Aother point one would think. And it is double the points because there are two of you. I should have made that clearer earlier. A pity…"

Snape turned and I did not. They both waited and stuck their tongues out at the back of his head and made some rude gestures with their hands that I chose to ignore.

_Well, they might be right about that after all…_

And Cedric was closing in on the egg. He grabbed it. The crowd gave him a standing ovation and got up and cheered. Flames licked very close to where we were sitting. Snape looked over at me and two things happened at once.

Apparently, Hooch had had enough. When the flames got too close and pandemonium erupted in our section, with people standing up and trying to move out of the way, Hooch jumped on her broomstick and fled. I only saw a hand reach over and raise the half-veil over my face and onto my hat.

_It…how did he know? They were close, I could feel the warmth on the veil._

"Now what is this all about? Sanguini will never contact you again. Pale white skin appeals to vampires and other creatures of the night. Well, hags have leathery skin….I am sure Lockhart won't mind." And the bastard inclined his head to where Lockhart sat staring into space.

"You are a _bloody moron_, really you are, and did I tell you yet today that I hate you?" I spat out.

He smirked, Lockhart smiled at me, the Weasley twins guffawed, and well, his timing sucks….because Neville Longbottom just moved his seat closer to the Weasley twins, Trevor in his hands.

Snape eyed him venomously. Oh, dear, I just regretted what I just said. He was going to take it out now on poor….

"10 points from Gryffindor, Longbottom, for being an obstruction during an incident. One more for the toad…"

"But Professor…"

"Longbottom, the toad is in Gryffindor as well. We have already had this discussion, and five more for animal cruelty and disregarding the safety of magical creatures. If that thing leaps he will be burned to a crisp. Not that I particularly care, but I try to be fair and uphold the Hogwarts rules.

"You are…." I started in disbelief.

He turned to me and dared me to say something, delicately lifting his eyebrows and staring me down to make his point.

I am sure in the Hogwarts policy rule book somewhere….he knew he had himself covered.

I vowed that for the next two events I wouldn't care what it took but I was not sitting next to the asshole. The Weasley twins were calling things out within Snape's hearing in an attempt to defend Neveille but Snape ignored them.

But it was the calm before the storm. Everyone was trying to remain calm and get as ready as we would ever be for the final contestant and the worst dragon of them all.

Potter entered the dragon pit but the dragon hadn't yet. But the ear-piercing screeches and roars proceeded the dragon.

For some reason it unnerved Trevor the toad, and for some reason after hours of this nerve-wrecking exhibition of danger, Snape had had enough.

Trevor had jumped out of Neville's hands. Snape with reflexes I had never knew one who moved so deftly and languidly could possess, reached out and caught the toad.

"I warned you, Longbottom." He whipped out his wand, gently tapped the toad, and Neville had a hand to his mouth, as he saw his toad close its eyes, and slump over in Snape's palm.

I saw the mouth quiver, and then the silent tears came. He was too afraid to ask Snape for his toad back.

"You are the most vile…artless wretch…sonofa…"and then I remembered myself and where I was. I saw the twin's eyes shoot open along with the Staff, and even Karkaroff and Maxime looked at me like I was nuts.

Snape took the lifeless toad and made a face of disgust and put him in his cloak pocket. He turned his wand to his hand slowly and got rid of the slimy substance on his palm and between his fingers.

He glared at me and inched closer to whisper in my ear. I could hear Neville's quiet sobs. When his black hair moved in front of his eyes, and I saw a bridge of a nose moving closer to me and nothing else, I cursed that I couldn't make out the expression on his face.

_Toad-killer…a harmless animal…he was…he was…_

"Vector, Trevor or whatever its name is… is taking a nap. Would you care to hold him and rock him to sleep?"

"What? I thought he…"

"Well, which would you prefer? A slumbering toad or Longbottom jumping up to get him and…not that I would mind, but the paperwork being a witness to it all would be tedious, and believe me, if you have never met her….I would much prefer not to have to contact his grandmother and explain."

"Oh….wait a minute….look at him, he is distraught, crying, you are not even going to let him know his toad is fine. And you never wash your robes…" My thoughts were with Trevor and his ability to take on Snape's hygiene while asleep.

"I am watching an event. He would be more prudent to keep that thing in his dormitory where it belongs on a day like this. Don't you agree?" He gave me a look anticipating another outburst. He was ready.

And he had me there. I couldn't say shit. Well, I saw the puffed up part of his inner cloak pocket that was close to his chest and armpit and felt really…really bad for Trevor…thank Merlin he was asleep.

"He will get it back after Potter completes his task, well, if he does…" Snape gave me an ominous look.

I turned around quickly because the dragon was now out with Potter and was about to be unchained. I saw Lockhart blushing and waving to me, the Weasley twins giving Snape surly grins and mouthing "Die" behind his back, and Neville sobbing into his sleeve.

I rolled my eyes and felt even worse than before. The dragon was being stubborn and resistant and the heat in our area was stifling. The staff, I noted, were too occupied with their own safety and that of any students and guests around them. I turned to watch and wiped my forehead.

In the heat , an otherwise quiet and unobtrusive Mundungus Fletcher had now gotten up and declared he was going to take his bloody clothes off 'cause he couldn't stand the heat.

Everyone turned with dropped jaws; Snape rolled his eyes and looked upward in disbelief, and then he looked around and out to see what was going on in the pit.

"No, you will not. There are children present. A little decency and propriety, if you would," Minerva, nostrils flaring, stood up and called out to him with a warning look.

He shrugged defiantly. "Won't matter if they melt off if that monster gets any closer to us…didn't even start yet and he is rearing and blowing out fire…_chained," _yelled out Fletcher unmoved.

"See if I don't hex you with a permanent clothing sticking charm," threatened McGongall, as the Weasley twins yelled out "You tell 'em," and smiled with pride at their Head of House. They seemed to think it was hilarious.

"What's the difference I wear the same clothes for weeks anyway," Fletcher waved his hands towards the ground.

A Ravenclaw and two hHfflepuffs sitting next to him moved away from him in opposite directions.

It was when the Weasley twins started a chant of "STREAK! STREAK! STREAK! that McGonagall and Snape and the rest of the staff rose and told them they were going to be asked to leave if they didn't knock off their nonsense.

Snape was seething. He stood up and turned to face them. He threatened 50 points each from Gryffindor for attempting to incite a riot and then he gave a warning glare to Fletcher. Fletcher sat down and I am happy to report kept his clothes on.

The Weasley twins hadn't budged until McGonagall with a steely gaze, told them she would contact their mother, Mrs. Weasley. They turned pale and sat down.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. In the Still of a Night

**Not Quite Romeo and Juliet**

**Chapter 4: In the Still of a Night**

Professor Vector snapped out of the memory of the Triwizard Tournament. She noted that she saw lights go off in her neighbor's house.

Snape was still staring at her as if in a trance. He said nothing.

She said nothing.

Septima couldn't help worrying that her neighbor was probably off now to call the muggle authorities.

"Do you see now, Snape? Do you see now what you have done?" She put both her hands on the ledge of the balcony. He noted her dark waves of hair tumbled down her shoulders as she screeched at him. She was still speaking to him. He wondered how long he could sustain it.

"No. I just wish to speak with you. Then I will go."

"I don't think it is a good idea, really. She is probably on the telephone now." Septima stood on tiptoe to try to crane her neck to see if her neighbor was doing anything else now.

Snape was about to retort with Merlin knew what, when the neighbor in a nightcap and garish green and magenta, flowery housecoat came out.

As she walked over slowly to where Snape stood, Septima gazed in horror, and Snape, knowing Vector was mortified, felt a twinge of apprehension too.

"Sir. It is Spring and quite warm….you, young people….all black and a cape? Unless you are going to the opera or are featured in it, I must ask why?"

Snape gave her an incredulous look, too stunned to speak. Of at all the outlandish things to be mistaken for, he thought that now he rather preferred burglar.

"Yes. Hi, Gloria.," Septima called down, sweetly. "This is my friend. Severus. He is actually an actor." _True to that, there was always some act he was putting on,_ she thought to herself.

The old woman turned to him and smiled.

"Lovely. And quite a dramatic and divine costume I must add. But I need to be frank. She turned to Septima and addressed her at the balcony. "I have known you since you were a little girl, Septima Vetor. So bright, such good grades, so lovely, and quite frankly, this is very romantic and all, but an actor?" her voice trilled in doubt.

She moved from Snape and was still loud as she moved closer to where she stood on her balcony. She was now the second person to step on her hydrangeas that night.

Her notion of an aside was quite loud. Snape rolled his eyes as she spoke to Septima like he was no longer there.

"Darling. You know…very little money, wandering eyes, not very grounded…you could do better. My son, Winston….I have always told you…" she seemed a little frustrated.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Septima interrupted as graciously as she could. "Thank you. I intend to go to bed now. Good night, Gloria. Mother will ring you up for tea next week. Bye Severus. Next time, you can tell me how it went at an earlier performance." She gained her out, and gave him a piercing look that promised there would not be a next time.

"No. I….madame, I might be an actor and a very good one. Or I have been." Snape was seething_. Her son? Who was he?_

Septima rolled her eyes.

"But I need to speak to her alone….just before I leave."

"Oh, sorry. I will…I understand. I must be going." The woman turned and reminded Septima that her son was coming home from the Far East in a month's time. Septima smiled tightly and waved.

The neighbor gave him a sympathetic look and then turned to Septima and gave her the look of not to trust an actor no matter what terms of endearment he used.

Septima marveled that she would never have an idea of how he talked to her.

Gloria trudged right back to her house, fuzzy slippers and all, and closed the door.

The light went back on. She was still being nosey.

"Vector. I should have been more forthcoming. I see that now," Snape said softly, still annoyed that the old cow was trying to pawn off her son on Vector. _His Vector._ He was now with his senses once more. He could tell that Vector wasn't crazy about the son either. It was apparent that the woman was pushy and he couldn't have come at a better time. Sometimes, people that had experienced grief or very hard times, rushed to something else, he knew. He had done it himself. And one never knew with Vector and what they had all been going through since the War.

"No, you don't. You are a liar. Some say the greatest liar that ever graced the wizarding world. Either that or it went to your head, or this you-are-going-to-be-on a-chocolate-frog-card thing got to your head." He noted that she huffed it out but she seemed impressed. The only other person that had one that most of the their circle knew personally was Dumbledore. But what did he care? Vector had left him alone at Hogwarts.

"No. I don't care either way. You should know that." He looked at her intensely. Charon gagged.

" I can't say that I do. Sorry," she scoffed.

"Vector. I am here on Hogwarts business. But not what you think or what I meant before. When are you coming back?" And his face was stone, but his eyes, so black, showed the only flicker of something, she had ever seen before in their depths "They have not hired an arithmancer for September 1st. Yet there has been no confirmation of your return. Why?" The last word was stressed and hung in the air.

"Severus, I might not come back after the leave of absence. And Dumbledore and Minerva know this, so your visit is a lie and all for naught." She turned away from him for a moment and then looked down again.

"But why? There is so much to do. So much still to put in order."

"Well, I struggled with it. You know, after what we have been through. Thinking I would never see my family or Wales again. No trauma or exhaustion after the war, of course…" she snipped a bit sarcastically. "I need time. Or I can't be a help to anyone else, or even myself. And why should I go back to work and be bothered by you everyday, I ask? You actually came here to inquire about why I haven't returned. Do you think I am thick? You are so busy, are you bored? Ready to torture me again with your nonsense and comments? I think you can answer this for yourself. You were still a nightmare after the War ended, when I stayed at Hogwarts for awhile."

"No. It is not like that. It would not be like that. Vector, you do know what I was doing. That with the Dark Lord the Death Eaters, spying, I had to keep all my thoughts hidden and act a certain way. To save myself, and others too…."

"I understand some of it. Could it have been done more efficiently? Your treatment of me? I venture to say yes. And that doesn't explain your nonsense right before I left Hogwarts too."

"I agree. Please come down. I won't be long. I know it is night." He looked pained.

"No."

"I am not leaving then until you give me a moment of your time." He looked so stubborn, yet firm in his resolve.

"I am doing that right now."

"No, not like this. I wish to be near you…." And then he paused. She had no reaction that he could read at the moment to that. He continued on. "I am calling up loudly and it is staring to be quite uncomfortable, this constantly looking up at the balcony. I could fly…"

"No. I've had enough of near, working with you at school, the Order, the mentoring before that, the…"

"Then…I will go." He heard himself say.

"I would greatly appreciate it. And I will contact you when I have made my decision. I will let everyone know very soon. But seriously, I can't. I can't see myself returning after everything. I am sorry…." And she looked pitiful. He felt for her.

He turned and walked away.

Vector watched him go and shut the double doors. She locked them. And turned her light off so he could get the idea that she wasn't changing her mind.

Charon followed after him.

He swept with purpose back down the road and turned, in another direction this time.

The great oaks were perfect for hiding behind.

He thought of what to do next.

He had tried everything he could think of to reach her, but nothing had worked, he thought gravely.

He would try everything he could think of to reach her, until he did.

She was relentless, he had been so in the past, and would have to call it forth again.

And his next attempt would be to appeal to her. She obviously thought not very highly of him, so he would just have to find someone she did, and none other than her best friend, Aurora Sinistra.

He walked deeper into the woods. This would be difficult. He had to summon her and to Wales. Sinsitra could even be at Hogwarts. She was there before he left to spend some time at his home at Spinner's End.. But he had no fireplace to floo, in the woods of all places, and really if he broke into a house now to use a fireplace, the homeowner would be none the wiser. But surely if Vector found out, it was not making a good case for himself.

_Why risk her wrath further?_

And then he had a thought. He had _never _used it. She would never recognize it immediately as his, but she would know for sure upon seeing it that it was connected to her best friend. They now had similar ones…He had been surprised himself when it changed. When he knew…when he knew that he loved her.

He would have to use it now. Sinistra would now _know._ And in his desperation, he was not embarrassed. He no longer cared who knew. And the thought at any other time would have stopped him, but he had nothing to lose now.

His patronus. A mermaid. Like Vector's, and that nobody knew about. Well, they would now, her love of Wales, the sea, and the mermaid. Not like the ones at Hogwarts, his patronus was different from the other merpeople. It was hers, the beautiful one that had swam around her when she almost drowned when she was a girl and had saved her. She had told him the story of her own patronus, when he refused to still tell her of his. But he had listened to her story.. It was one of the few times he had not snapped back with a retort and an argument that went on and on. Not after _that_ story. He had just told her he didn't care and he was busy and to get out of his office, because sharing mermaid stories was not going to help him prepare for his full day of classes the following morning.

It was all he could do, because after that story, he wanted to kiss her. Better to throw her out of his office at that time.

He removed his wand. He thought of Aurora Sinistra, which was hard to do at one time. His owl would kill him, because he did not exactly get along well with Sinistra, but Charon would get over it.

And the simple message_: Sinistra. It is I. Yes, Snape. Come to me, please, without delay. I need your help. At Wales. Vector's home near the woods….do not go to the house._

He lowered his wand slowly and waited.

There was a pop and a turrent of air and a shimmering light, and before he knew it she was before him.

With her mouth dropped down, slightly shaking, confused, and nervous, she didn't know what to say. She had her wand and arm poised in front of her defensively, as is if she had anticipated some trickery. She had no idea, but he could see as she looked at him in utter shock, that she realized what it meant. What his changed patronus meant really. She had so many questions, he was sure, she did not know where to begin.

"I have to be nuts. Is it really you? I am risking my life and it had better be?"

"Yes. Nobody but trusted people and former Order members know that we use them, and in a certain way. Surely you have not forgotten. The war is not that far off from memory."

"You….what are you doing here?" Aurora lowered her wand. "Does she know? And what, after you humiliated Tonks about her own, what happened to your…you have never used it before?" She grew tiffed remembering his teasing of Tonks, but still seemed bewildered.

"What do you think it is and why that is? Why do you think it has changed? Do I really need to spell it out for you. Look at me, Sinistra." And he gazed at her with the most emotion she had ever seen from him.

And she calmed down. He could see her put it together, which he knew for her was quite a feat. Charon upon recognizing her, rolled his eyes and flew away. Snape knew he despised her, but he knew he would be back. After he gathered himself together.

"What do you want me to do?" Sinistra asked helplessly.

"She will not speak to me." He looked grim. The wind was blowing as it grew darker, and he pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, as he continued to look at her intently.

"I know…"she snorted. "And I would like to know how you knew exactly where she lived."

"From you," he admitted coyly.

"I knew that drink tasted funny." She dropped her wand.

"A light hex and a bit of veritaserum. Nothing compared to how I felt," he said sternly, hoping she could rationalize and sort of understand.

"What? You feel things?" she prodded, but she was beginning to feel sorry for him.

"Sinistra. I have barely slept since she left me…Hogwarts. Can you understand that?" His words were stiff, but his expression was morose.

"Oh. Well, I sort of had an idea a while ago. I am not that thick." He dearly hoped she wasn't going to bicker with him about this.

"We will debate that another time. I need to see her. I wish to explain myself. She will not come down from the balcony. She said she will not even see me tomorrow or ever."

"What about what she wants? How can I help you? And why should I? I don't think it is a good idea either. And she is my best friend and you…"

" I helped you in the battle at school, if you remember, when you needed me," he replied coolly.

"Oh. Do you think it forgot that? I was wondering why you did, and I have thanked you afterwards. It…it was a big risk. I do know that." Her face was sheepish.

"Because you are her friend. For her and for you. Sinistra, you are my colleage…and though I have made my comments over the years, I do not dislike you. Though my words may seem, well, they are words. Do you really think I would let that spell hit you? I risked even being found out earlier to block it and the one that almost hit her too."

"Oh. But Severus, you have never, brilliant as you are, as powerful a wizard, grasped the power that words carry. And you, being so expert at them too."

He gave her the most sorrowful look. He did know. He regretted it now.

She folded. "All right, and no guarantees. But I should make the attempt. She may reject you just the same though."

"I am willing to take that risk. And I will tell her I absolutely forced you to do this. I do not wish to trouble you, but I have no choice. She has been gone from Hogwarts for ages, and I could not stand it another minute. I have to do something."

"Well, you sort of did."

"No, I reminded you of a kindness I did you, while I seek your help out now."

"That sounds better. She will understand that. You know, when she sees me the next day to yell at me for participating in this and when you know our brilliant friend guesses correctly that you coerced me in the first place to find out where she lived…."

"WE will take our chances. She cares for you. She will not refuse to talk to you again. That is reserved for me alone."

"I know that. But to be honest with you, Severus, I can not say the same."

"Because she hates me? I have truly ruined everything by my treatment of her." He knew this, but to hear it from Aurora was too painful.

"Yes. And maybe something else too."

He didn't press. He wouldn't dare lose what he thought she was trying to say. Either her friend was too softhearted, or would remember that he helped her, or had thought of him as a co-worker, some kind of acquaintance, and might reconsider talking to him eventually. Losing that hope would kill him.

"Fine. Let us go. Charon, come." His owl appeared. "There is the balcony."

"I know. I have stayed with her family before."

"Good." He grabbed some smoother stones as they walked up the gravelly road.

"Don't break the window."

'I won't. I have already had Charon fly up there and he scared her to death. I won't chance him again."

_Good_ thought Charon. It was ridiculous. He could watch the farce from afar. He glared at Sinistra. Sinistra glared back at the owl.

Snape retrieved his wand from his sleeve near the balcony where they stood. He noted the light went out and the neighbor had given up. He aimed the stone toward the window.

He tried again.

The light went on and the balcony door opened. Septima blinked and shot her eyes open.

"Aurora?"

"Septima. It's me…. And, er, Snape. Uh, we… we were wondering when you will come back to Hogwarts?"

Septima made a face.

"Aurora. My parents are up. Ring the door. Come up. Tell them you ate and we will be down to talk to them in the morning. Do not, do not let Severus in."

"I would not barge in…"he informed her, a bit hurt.

"I am not so sure. " She gazed upward.

"But I have to speak to Aurora too…and you."

"To insult her?" Septima asked.

"He actually didn't. It was amazing," called out Aurora.

"Fine. She can speak to you in the morning, after you leave, and at Hogwarts."

"I am not leaving. I need to speak to you too. And I will not enter your home. Please come down."

"No. I want to speak to Aurora alone, now that she is here."

Aurora rang the doorbell. He whipped his wand around quickly towards himself and disguised himself.

It took several moments before Aurora appeared with Septima on the balcony. He abandoned his disillusionment charm so they could see him, and when he felt her parents had closed and walked away from the door where Aurora had entered.

He noted her impatience with him as she waited. Her beautiful face, her hair, her eyes. And then Sinistra reappeared.

"Go," she said to him firmly. And she gave him a knowing look. "We are _still _talking," she threw out the hint hard hoping he would get it.

"No."

"Go. I will speak to her for you. Like your ambassador or something." Septima looked over at her friend strangely.

"I am not leaving. I will sleep out here then."

"No, you can't. My neighbors and my parents…" Septima pleaded.

"Explain to them that nobody has gotten a satfisfactory answer about why you won't come back to Hogwarts."

"No," she said weakly.

He found a patch of grass. Snape took off his cloak and lay it down. He knelt and tried to get as comfortable as possible on his back.

The two women went in wordlessly. They had no more to say.

About two hours later, Sinistra emerged.

He was laying down, lost in thought. She knelt beside him.

Sinistra…

"She fell asleep. She is upset with me. It came out. She was livid. I told her you forced the exact location of the house out of me. And believe me, it was not going to help right now, because she is so upset at you camping out here. I did not tell her what I think you are trying to tell me. She will not be returning to Hogwarts. She is going to tell Dumbledore and the others tomorrow. I am sorry but I think you forced her hand with that one. She is going to throw a get together at her house in the coming months, to say goodbye and she is really worried about seeing everyone and that they understand. And I did _not,_ I did not share with her your patronus, or how you summoned me."

He said nothing and watched her carefully.

"It is really too much. It is not an easy decision. She wants to stay but I think she has to sort some things out for herself. Let her be. She wants to be with her family and friends for a while. The door is always open for her. Dumbledore and Minerva said it the other day, and you were there at the meetings at Hogwarts. There are three people interested in the job and Dumbledore is going to see them this week. Let it go for now. Severus….it is the best advice, the truth, that I can give you now. Go back to Hogwarts. Give her some time and try to contact her after some has passed.

She wiped a tear away.

"Is she talking to you?"

"Yes. She is upset with me but it will pass. She was more than happy to see me, to be honest. I haven't seen her in a few weeks, and she looked better than she has from the last time I did. Don't make it worse right now. Forget returning to work. If she sees that patronus or you or I tell her what I know now…I think it is just too much right now."

"I can't. I can't leave. I let her go once. I have been miserable." His voice rose in grief. She noticed how stricken he looked, and something within her softened.

"Haven't you always been?"

"Worse. Worse when she left."

"You. I never thought I would live to feel any kind of sympathy for you. The patronus. When?"

"The year after she came to work there. I hadn't used it an awhile. I cast it and it was different. Much different than what it had been, you must understand. Believe that I couldn't understand either."

"I know. Potter's mother right? Everyone knew at the end."

"Something with her yes. You are correct."

"Merlin, and that is how you knew you cared for her?"

"Yes. But I had known and felt it before that."

"Well, I am staying the night. I am going back in. Her parents are so busy, they think I have arrived to stay and have no idea you are out here. And a bit dodgy with no luggage, but no matter; let us keep it that way. Go to the woods if you must stay. But well, before I go back in, I told them I was taking a walk."

"At night?"

"Why? I do it at school. But I think we need to do something else. I have an excuse for when I go back."

"That being?"

"Get more people here." She looked at him as if he should know. "If you want her, you better let her know it. "

"But you just said it was a bad idea." He had to ask, but her idea was starting to dawn on him.

"I did. But you will just have to convince her it is a good idea."

And he understaood. And it was the first kind smirk he had ever given Aurora Sinistra in his life.

She smiled back at him slowly.

They went to the woods. He raised his wand. He though of the first few names he could think of. He gave them a similar message that he gave Sinistra.

He saw the pops of light and the twirling mists.

Sprout and Flitwick appeared, smiling….

"Is it yours?" asked Minerva, her voice quivering. They were all in the Order. They knew Septima's patronus. And if she wasn't there and Snape was, and had contacted them in the deepest night, in the remoteness of the woods…

"Yes, it is."

Her eyes filled with tears.

There was another rather large pop. It was Hagrid beaming, and with him Fang.

"I took Fang, might be here awhile…"

"Are you going to summon others?"

"Only if she will not come out."

"Well, let us head over, but her poor parents…."

"You go, said Snape. Sinistra and I have more people to contact."

"Well, Severus. What ever are we supposed to say."

"Try to convince her to take up her job again. We will do the rest."


End file.
